Somewhere Out There
by Kitty Kat
Summary: Craig is leaving Degrassi High School, and only a few people know. When he decides to tell Manny before Ashley, tensions rise and a terrible secret is uncovered.
1. Only The Good Die Young

Somewhere Out There  
  
A/N: so yup, all of the Degrassi episodes are titled after pretty cheesy 80's music, ha, so I guess I'll title my stories with song titles, although they might not be so much cheesy as they are corny. Wait, what's the difference? It's all food. :-P Read/Review please  
  
Chapter 1: Only the Good Die Young  
  
Craig Manning was really sick and tired of all of the death in his life. He was starting to blame God, or blame his belief structure anyways, since it decided to let him down. And everyone else at Degrassi just seemed to be really sick and tired of Craig Manning.  
  
He really had to start believing in karma. What else could it be? His father and mother's deaths were not his fault, he admitted, but this one, it could very well be the result of his devious actions during the past year. Not directly, of course, but the call from his Uncle Nick coming just months after the fallout with Manny and Ashley, that was more than a coincidence. True, his Aunt Maggie, his mother's sister, had been diagnosed with cancer more than four years ago, but she was beating it! She was out of the woods, according to the doctors. What did doctors know anyway? God, they made so many stupid mistakes. She was 33 years old, she was too young to die. Everyone around Craig seemed to be dying. Who would be next? Joey? Ang? Himself?  
  
The funeral was tomorrow. Too soon. He threw a suit into a pack and drove himself and Ang to Caitlin's office to return her car. He had just gotten his license a few weeks ago but didn't get to have much fun with it, before the death happened and his driving skills were needed for family business. Joe still hadn't come through on that promise of a car, it seemed like he was stalling for some reason. Maybe none of the cars at his lot actually work, Craig joked to himself. He had to borrow the car that day since Joe had already left for Syracuse and Craig was babysitting Ang.   
  
He walked into her office. "Ready?" he asked, restraining Ang by one arm as she tried to run over to her new friend, Ellie. "We're going to be late for our plane, Ang, stop it," he muttered to her.  
  
"Yea, I guess, I just have to fax this last paper, and oh, this is such terrible timing," Caitlin sighed. "I mean," she started to catch herself after seeing the distorted look on Craig's face, "this is terrible what happened to your aunt. You loved her very much, I could tell." Of course he loved her! She was the link Craig had to his mother, her smile reflecting that of his mother's. But he also knew Caitlin was stressed to the breaking point, and he didn't dare try to add more.  
  
"It's no problem, I'll take Ang over to see Ellie for a minute while you get ready," he offered.  
  
"Oh, that would be great. Just don't keep her preoccupied for too long," she joked.  
  
Craig let his sister go, and she flew at Ellie. He strolled idly behind her, reaching the small closet Ellie called an office a few moments after Ang. "Here, do you want to help me watch these tapes?" El asked Ang.  
  
"Yes!" she cried jumping into a chair next to Ellie.  
  
"Hey," Craig said from the doorway.  
  
"Hey," she said, not looking up.  
  
"Still mad?" he asked.  
  
"I was never mad. I thought what you did to Ash was a deliberately hateful move that only a jackass would do, but if you heard the things she said, I was definately a mild spectator," she said coming to the door so Ang wouldn't hear.  
  
"Just, I don't know, you don't owe me any favors," he murmured.  
  
"You're right. I don't," she said sternly. She saw the hurt in his eyes at her words. "Well, what's the favor?"  
  
"I could never make up for what I did. And I don't expect Ashley to ever speak to me again. But tell her that she can never know how truly sorry I am. It was the biggest mistake of my life, and if I live to be 100, which at my family's rate of dying is a pretty slim chance, then I would still hurt for Ash and I will never forget or stop loving her," he pleaded to her.  
  
"Alright alright, I'll tell her. But it's not for you, it's just so that she can cope better," Ellie decided.  
  
"That's all I'm asking. Thanks," he said.  
  
At that moment, Caitlin walked up behind the two. "Alright Craig, I'm ready. Are you ready Ang?"  
  
"Nope!" Ang called from her chair. "I'm staying with Ellie!"  
  
"Haha very funny, kiddo," Ellie said, walking back to her chair. "But I have very important work to do, and besides, your daddy would be very upset if you didn't go down to Syracuse with Craig and Caitlin.   
  
Ang finally gave in, standing and sulking over to Craig. "It won't be that bad," Craig promised.  
  
Scene: The Dot, evening, Ash is sitting at a table talking to Spinner, who's working.  
  
Ellie comes running through the door. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she took a seat across from Ashley.  
  
"No problem," Ash said, finishing her cup of coffee. "I was just making chit chat with an employee."  
  
"Hey Spin," Ellie said.  
  
"Heya Ellie," Spinner said as he idly swiped their table a few times with a rag. His boss came out and gave him a stern look.  
  
"There's plenty of tables without pretty girls sitting at them that need washed too, Gavin," his boss called.  
  
"Gotcha," Spin called back, and gave the two slightly amused girls a wink as he went to clean off another table.  
  
"So how was work?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh, fine. I had a few visitors," she teased.  
  
"Who?" Ash said, not as interested as Ellie hoped.  
  
"Angela and Craig," she said, exaggerating all the syllables.  
  
"Sounds fun," Ashley said with an heir of indifference. "What did you three do?"  
  
"They didn't stay long. They were on their way out," she replied.  
  
"To the funeral?"  
  
"Yup. But I did get a nice little speech from Craig. It was touching, in a way. It was something along the lines of, he's sorry. Again. I'm surprised he doesn't just send you a tape of that American idol song where the guy just says how sorry he is over and over again." The girls laughed. "Ash," Ellie said suddenly changing the mood back to serious. "He's going through a lot. I would understand totally if you hit me for saying this, but maybe you should talk to him, just get his side of the story for once. He won't have any excuses, I'm sure, but maybe the fact that he's really beating himself up over this will help you move on. And it would be good for him, too."  
  
"You know what, El? I'm seriously thinking about doing that. Is it crazy? Am I just setting myself up for disappointment? I mean, it's not like I'm going to rekindle any old flame, just put everything in the past. It would feel nice. I might even be able to think about dating again. Maybe," she said smiling.  
  
"You're a big girl. You won't let yourself get hurt again. And honestly, Craig isn't stupid enough to try anything. He's definately changed, for the better," Ellie reassured.  
  
"I think I'll find him when he comes back to school, then. Now, are you ready to go see that movie?"  
  
Scene: Syracuse, NY, the wake at Nick and Maggie Carpenter's house, mid-afternoon the next day.  
  
"How's he holding up?" Craig asked as Joey approached him.  
  
"As well as can be expected, I imagined," Joey said.  
  
"I think I'm going to go talk to him now," Craig said.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Craig walked over to his uncle, who had just turned away from a few of their distant relatives from other parts of New York. "Craig!" Nick exclaimed. "Just the man I was looking for."  
  
"Really?" Craig asked, surprised. "I'm so sorry about Aunt Maggie, by the way. Who could've known? It's tearing me up."  
  
"She was a beautiful woman, but only the good die young, they say. I guess there's some comfort in the fact that she's not suffering anymore," his eyes seemed to drift, and Craig got a worried expression on his fact. "Oh, but anyways, Joe and I were talking, and he's been telling me Canada's not been treating you too well."  
  
Craig laughed a bit, shocked that Joey would be griping about Craig's life to a man who just lost his wife. "It's really not that bad. I did a few things wrong, I feel awful, and I just wish I could start over fresh."  
  
"Craig, as you can guess, this is a really tough time on all of us, but I think I might have an idea that could make things a little better."  
  
"Really?" Craig asked, once again surprised. He hadn't expected this.  
  
"Joey and I have been talking about it this last day, and he agrees it would be good for you to get out of Degrassi," he started.  
  
"Yea, it probably would."  
  
"Well, I think it would make it a lot easier on me to have someone there for me right now. Maggie and I always wanted to have a child, but ever since she was diagnosed, her immune system has been too weak to be able to provide for a baby. Anyways, I think it might be a good idea if you moved down here for awhile."  
  
Craig looked at him shocked. He started to say he couldn't, but then thought about going back to Degrassi and having to face Manny and Ashley everyday, not to mention their friends, and the guilt all of that would bring.  
  
"Well, I'll definately have to think about it," Craig said. "But, if you wanted to start changing your guestroom into a bedroom, I wouldn't think that such a bad idea." They both smiled. A fresh start. 


	2. Break Myself

Somewhere Out There  
  
A/N: yes, about the music again. i love most of the songs i use as titles, so if you want to know who sings them, just ask. enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Break Myself  
  
Emma watched Manny and JT walk by as she hopped up to sit next to Chris. He kissed her on the cheek, but she just stared. "What's the matter, Em?" Chris asked, taking his signature headphones off his ears.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking," she answered, giving a half-hearted smile to reassure him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" he joked.  
  
"Just remembering when Manny and I were still friends. I can't believe she hasn't apologized. I've cooled a lot over the summer, I mean without Manny, we might not be where we are, and I would definately forgive her, so why won't she just do it? She knows she's the one that messed up."  
  
"Hopefully she'll get around to it this year," Chris said.  
  
"Hopefully," Emma agreed.  
  
It was the first day of school at Degrassi High School. Emma, Manny, Chris, Sean, JT, Toby, Liberty, and the lot were now in grade 10. Ashley, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Marco, Ellie, Terri, Rick, and their lot were now in grade 11.  
  
"A new year, and I'm really going to buckle down this year," Ashley said to Ellie as they entered the halls of the school.  
  
"Ashley Kerwin, top of her class, straight A's, is going to finally buckle down this year? Alert the presses," Ellie replied casually.  
  
"I'm serious, El. Universities want the top of the class, the best of the best. Why settle for an "A" when you can get an "A plus"? That's my motto."  
  
"And mine is, why work so hard for that "A" when you can be perfectly happy with a "B" and it probably won't affect your future too drastically?" Ellie answered.  
  
"You never know. Hey, who's that girl?" Ash asked, pointing to a shy girl standing by the main office, looking around to see if this was the only main office, and then finally pushing her way inside.  
  
"I don't know Ash, you're this school's welcoming committee, go get her," Ellie said pushing her friend.  
  
Ashley turned around to say something, but saw that Sean had already occupied the space she had just been standing in. She turned and walked into the office. "Ashley Kerwin!" Mr. Raddich said walking next to the new girl. "Just the person I was looking for. This is Katie Watson, a transfer from Georgia. Can you just show her around? Thanks, Ash," he said, leaving without hearing her response.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ashley. Do you mind if I look at your schedule?"  
  
"Oh, of course not!" The girl said, handing it over. "I'm Katie, like he said." She was really shy, Ashley noticed, with long, thin, straight, dark hair and brown eyes. She had a wonderfully shy smile, and Ash knew that before long, one of her dearest friends would be asking her to the dot.  
  
"You have Mr. Simpson for homeroom, just like me. I'll just walk with you. So, what else do you have?" she asked, referring to the other papers Katie was holding.  
  
"These are some old report cards. Something happened and my transcrips were delayed, and it's a long story, but I was supposed to bring these so they could make me a schedule."  
  
"Really? I'd love to see an American report card," Ashley said smiling.  
  
"Oh, go ahead," Katie answered.  
  
Ash looked down the report card. "Oh, four "A"s and 3 "A plus"s," Ash said, not even trying to hide the jealousy in her voice. "That's a great report card."  
  
"Thanks," Katie answered meekly as she followed Ash into Simpson's room. "I just hope I can keep my grades at Degrassi up."  
  
Scene: Craig walking the streets of Syracuse, pondering Nick's offer.  
  
Craig left Joey, Caitlin, and Angela at the park and walked a little way until he saw shops and restaurants. At the smell of real food, his stomach began to almost cramp, and he realized how hungry he was. He walked into a pizzeria a grabbed a few slices of pepperoni and a coke. He sat facing the window and watched all the people of Syracuse walk by as they window shopped and just passed the hours of the day leisurely. He knew he could get used to a city atmosphere, it was the kind of place he'd always really wanted to live. His eyes suddenly lit up as he saw right across the street a music store, with a brand new Gibson Les Paul in the window. He finished the last few bites and hurried out of the pizzeria and ran across the street into the guitar shop.  
  
He checked out the tags. The clerk saw him and came over. "Brand new, midnight blue, the best color, I think, standard edition, I'll knock a few hundred off since you're just a kid, how's $2000?"  
  
"Steep," Craig said. "Very steep." The clerk began to act very indifferent towards the cheap kid. "You know what, I've been saving for a car. I have about $2500."  
  
"Well, look you'll even have some left over," he said, already wishing he hadn't said only 2000.  
  
"I'm Canadian. That's about," he looked up to show that he was thinking, "$1850 in American. That's the best I can do."  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'm getting an offer by phone from this guy a couple of counties south. I'll see if he can beat that. If he can't, it's your's."  
  
"Really?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yea," the guy said. "Here, just try it out, but if you break it, you buy it, market price. My name's Mike and I'll be back here if you need anything."  
  
Craig sat strumming on it for a while. He knew Joey might get a little worried, but Craig had his cell phone and they would call if they needed him. The truth was, Craig was scared to stand, that he might never be able to hold such a perfect guitar ever again. The only thing that broke his concentration was a bell ringing and a couple kids walking in. They immediately saw Craig and walked over to him. "Real nice guitar. I'm guessing you've played for awhile?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess. My stepdad's real big on getting me to play. He used to have a band, and I started one, it was just a great feeling to be playing music."  
  
"Oh, so you're already in a band?" the kid asked.  
  
"Sort of. I live in Canada, and a couple of guys would come over and play sometimes, but we never did it for real, I guess you could say. But now I'm probably moving down here, so no more band."  
  
"Well that's great. I mean, not for your bandmates, but I've got a band. We play gigs and all that, we were getting some real local cred, before our guitarist up and split. Said I'm the drummer, I shouldn't be running the band, he should. We thought he was getting a big head, and there's plenty of kids that could take his place, so we booted him. Unfortunately, that was two months ago, and no one down here has been able to take his place. It seems like everyone does guitar as a side thing, like drummers and basists who pick up a guitar one day and say 'hey, this isn't too hard.' We've been to all the local places looking for anyone who can mesh into our sound. I'm Lav by the way, this is Chris. Think you'd be interested?"  
  
"That sounds awesome. I'm Craig. So, anyways, what is your sound?"  
  
"We're real raw, man. I think we combine something like Blink with something harder, edgier, I don't know, like Thrice," Lav said.  
  
"Lav does the vocals," Chris chirped in. "He almost sounds like Alkaline Trio, except you know, not a replica."  
  
"Sounds good," Craig said. "Here, I'll play you a few chords I came up with while I was sitting here." Craig began to play, and pretty soon Lav began to hum along and play the air drums while Chris nodded his head to the beat.  
  
After he was done, the two kids smiled. "You've got talent. I think you'd be good with us. If you do decide to move down here, here's my number," he said as he scribbled some numbers on a piece of paper. "We want you in our band. I'll tell you that right now. We might form your talent a little to our sound, but really, you have it." Craig was amazed. Jimmy and Marco never liked what he played, they said it was too hard or too whatever, but these guys liked it. And they got gigs. And gigs always lead to girls. And friends. His decision just got made a lot easier. 


	3. Perfect

Somewhere Out There  
  
Chapter 3: Perfect  
  
"She's perfect," Ashley muttered to Ellie. "Absolutely undeniably perfect. She's everything I can't be. If she says one more sickeningly sweet thing or does one more unselfish act, I swear I'll hit her. There is no way a person can be like that. It's so wrong." Katie was sitting at Spinner's desk helping him with his Geometry homework in the middle of Armstrong's classroom.  
  
"Whoa, Jealous much?" Ellie asked.  
  
"You're completely wrong. I'm actually quite worried about her. There's no way a person can be so perfect to everyone and still be in good health."  
  
"Ash, look, now you have competition. It's only in school. People can be friends with more than one brainiac, you know."  
  
"Really, El? Because that looks like Jimmy trying to hit on Katie. My ex-boyfriend, if you've forgotten."  
  
"So she's feeding off of your table scraps. It's not like you're into Jimmy, anyway."  
  
"Not the point, El. Maybe I don't want to see Hazel get hurt."  
  
"Hazel's living her wonderful life with Sully. Listen, Ash, come back to me when she actually does something wrong."  
  
"Her whole life is wrong," Ashley sneered under her breath as Ellie walked away.  
  
Scene: Craig's homecoming  
  
Everything about this place felt different to Craig Manning. He was about to break free, and go live with his uncle in beautiful Syracuse. He could get famous. He loved saying that. He ran to tell Joey about the offer, and that he had made up his mind about staying, and that he was buying the guitar. After a long talk, where Craig agreed to live without a car for a little while and just bum rides from his friends and Nick, Joey agreed to even help Craig with the guitar and called it a belated birthday present.  
  
Craig sat down at the table, scaring Marco. "Hey guys, miss me?"  
  
"Hey, welcome back," Jimmy said.  
  
"Yea, how was the funeral?" Marco asked.  
  
"As well as funeral's go. Hey, who's this?" he asked the guys, but stared at the girl sitting at the table.  
  
"New girl, Katie Watson," Jimmy said. "Giving Ashley a real run for her money." Craig laughed at the joke, but everyone could tell it made him uncomfortable. Katie took it as her cue to leave.  
  
"I forgot, Paige wanted me to help her with a book report during lunch. Sorry," Katie said as she gathered a few things and left.  
  
"Tell my honeybee I miss her!" Spinner said.  
  
"You are so whipped," Marco joked.  
  
"Shut up. So, what's new with you?" Spinner asked Craig. "You look like you're about to burst."  
  
"I am. This is kind of a sucky time to tell all of you, but you'd kill me if I put it off another second." He looked around to see who would all hear the announcement.  
  
"What is it, Manning?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I'm moving."  
  
"What?" Marco cried, as Jimmy and Spinner sat with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm moving to Syracuse. And keep it hush hush, please? I don't want Manny, and especially Ash, to feel like they owe me something now that I'm leaving. I'm moving in with my uncle and I'm going to stay there for this year, and maybe next. Depends on how things go."  
  
"Are you insane, Craig?" Spinner asked. "You can't just leave us. It's, no, no you can't. What about the band? What about, everything?"  
  
"Everything is why I'm leaving. And the band, well, this you're really going to kill me about. I met a few guys, and they asked me to join their band. They're actually popular down there."  
  
"Oh, we were popular," Spinner said. "These two clowns just never wanted to play."  
  
"Spin, we were horrible," Marco said and they all started to laugh.  
  
The bell rang and everyone stood up. "I'm serious, though, do not tell anyone. That goes double for you, Spin, do not tell Paige." Spinner's face distorted a little. "I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't," he agreed.  
  
Scene: Ms. Kwan's class  
  
Craig took a seat near the back of the room, seeing as how he was early and the only other people in the room were Ms. Kwan and Liberty, who was at the front of the room asking about the report they had due by the end of the week. Soon, the new girl, Katie he thought he remembered someone saying, came in with Ashley right behind her. Ashley saw Craig, and was about to go talk to him, when she saw that Katie was already there. "Jimmy and Spinner don't have English now," she started, "and Marco isn't here yet. Do you mind if I...?"  
  
"It's not taken," he said, friendly enough.  
  
"Thanks," she said. After a few moments pause, she started again. "Everyone at Degrassi seems really nice. The teachers especially! I think I might fit in here alright."  
  
"Where are you from again?" Craig asked, trying to keep polite conversation, although his internal monologue was running a thousand words a minute and it was hard to keep attention.  
  
"Georgia," she answered.  
  
"You're a peach, then?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said startled. "Oh," she said remembering the nickname 'Georgia Peach.' "Yup, sure am."  
  
"You hardly have an accent," he remarked.  
  
"I was born in Canada. We left here when I was about 7 or 8, I imagine. Mom could never get used to America the way she had hoped. So we moved back."  
  
The bell rang, interrupting their simple conversation, and saving Craig. He started to think about that. What if he couldn't get used to America? How different could it be?  
  
Scene: Simpson's class  
  
A message popped up on Emma's screen interrupting her research. "We should talk," the message read. She half expected it to be an apology from Sean, God knows she deserved one, but when she checked she saw that the name was Manny's. "About time," she almost said out loud. She turned around. JT was busy watching Toby with Sean. She was hoping Toby wasn't teaching Sean how to hack into a computer, but she wouldn't put it past them. Toby was really striving for attention lately, and Sean would give him that much for easy access to Raditch's computer.  
  
Emma made her way to the back of the room and plopped down next to Manny in an open chair. "Emma, I can't believe the way I acted last year. That's not who I am, you know that. I mean, I was just looking for love, in all the wrong places. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. And you were right."  
  
"Really? You're not just setting me up for something?" Em asked.  
  
Manny giggled a little. "No. I'm over all the drama. I have JT now, and I guess I could hang out with Paige and Hazel, if I really wanted to, but I miss having that friendship with someone. When Jt wants to hang out with the guys, I don't have anything to do. When we're fighting, I don't have anyone to confide in. I guess what I'm saying is, I hope you can take back what you said last year. I know I do."  
  
"Of course I do, Manny. I'm sorry, too. I guess I shouldn't have waited for you to speak up first, but that's just how I am. I'm so glad you did, though. This past summer has been rough on all of us, and I think, as a grade, we should start over. Agreed?"  
  
"Yes. Agreed." 


	4. Brick

Somewhere Out There  
  
A/N: thanks for the feedback, you guys keep me happy. I think I FINALLY decided what I'm going to do with the story (thank God) so yay. I have ideas come to me in the middle of the night and its like "hurry! remember!" Anyways, story.  
  
Chapter 4: Brick  
  
Craig walked into his house and threw his bag on the ground. He grabbed the note Joey had left him. "Can you pick up Ang? I left the car. She has rehearsal for the lower school play until 5:00. I have to work until 6, and Caitlin's picking me up and we're going into town for a dinner. We'll be back around 8. Thanks J"  
  
Craig grabbed the keys and ran out to his car. "Freedom!" he said as he got into his car. "Well, until 5:00 at least."  
  
He drove to Spinner's to find Jimmy's brand new Pontiac GTO already in the driveway. He walked into Spinner's house, not bothering to knock since he never did. "Manning, we were just about to call you," Jimmy said while flipping aimlessly through the standard cable on Spinner's TV.  
  
"We could practice," Spinner offered to cure the boredom.  
  
"Man, I'm not into that. Why don't we go to the Dot or something?" Marco asked.  
  
"OK by me," Craig said, realizing for the first time the effects of replacing breakfast and lunch with airplane peanuts.  
  
You could tell Spinner wasn't happy about the plan, but he was so bored, he was pretty much up for anything. "I'm going with Jimmy," Spinner said as a way of consent.  
  
"Then I'll go with Craig, unless you want to go in Jimmy's car too and just come back to your car later?" Marco asked.  
  
"Nah, I gotta pick up Angie at 5, so I'll just take mine."  
  
"Let's roll," Jimmy said grabbing his key chain.  
  
Craig left first, since he was the last one in the driveway, and Jimmy followed him. Jimmy's car, obviously a model built for speed, stayed the speed limit behind Craig. Marco smiled as they came closer and saw the Michalchuk family mini-van already there. Craig looked at what Marco was staring at. "Could be Paige," he said.  
  
"Could be both," Marco retorted. Craig smiled as he parked it and got out, followed by Marco, Jimmy, and Spinner. They went into the little second home for Degrassi students and grabbed their usual table. Paige and Hazel came over to sit, bringing Dylan along with them. Craig, with Jimmy and Hazel flirting shamelessly, Paige and Spinner dating, and Dylan and Marco both harboring huge crushes, felt very alone.  
  
"This is the reason I need to get out," he thought to himself. He looked longingly at Ashley, hating himself once again, but quickly looked away when he caught Ellie's eye.  
  
"Mr. Sorry was staring at you," Ellie said, almost in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Hmm? Who?" Ashley asked, but looking up, quickly answered herself. "Oh, him."  
  
"You should go talk to him now. Katie's not even here," Ellie said nudging her.  
  
"Yea," Ashley agreed. "I think I will."  
  
She got up and went over to the counter, trying her best to make this whole effort look nonchalant. As she ordered another coffee and stood waiting for it, she began to have second thoughts. "Shouldn't he come to me?" she thought. "If he was that sorry, he would. But then again, I have been pretty distant lately; it wasn't like I was giving him any welcoming signals."  
  
Her internal monologue was settled when she checked back at Ellie, who was urging her to go over. She turned and made her way towards the table when she heard the bell ring and Manny walked in, heading straight for Craig. Ashley's eyes opened wide. "Not her again," she thought. She just stood in the middle of the Dot, looking stupid, as Craig pulled up a chair for Manny. "Maybe some things never change."  
  
"It's important," Manny said, ignoring the chair. "I shouldn't be doing this," she thought. "This isn't fair to JT, or to myself."  
  
He pulled her aside after checking his watch: 4:45. "I have to go pick up my sister now. Just, come with me. There's so much we need to talk about. We can take her home and occupy her with a movie or something."  
  
She looked around, double checking for JT, Emma, Toby, or anyone else that could incriminate her. "Alright," she agreed.  
  
"Catch you guys later," Craig said, going back to the table. "Gotta go get Ang."  
  
"Later," the table said.  
  
Ashley watched him walk out with her. That girl. The girl who took it upon herself to totally demolish other people's lives and self-worth. Why had she ever thought Craig Manning deserved the decency of having her listen to an apology? He was the biggest waste of a human life she had ever met. 


	5. Tell Me Why

Somewere Out There  
  
Some lyrics - My December  
  
"And I just wish I didn't feel like there's something I missed  
  
And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like this  
  
I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
  
I'd give it all away to have someone to come home to"  
  
-Linkin Park  
  
I can't really title the Chapter My December b/c yea, that title has nothing to do with whats going on. But those lyrics relate to Craig so much this story. Anyways, on to 5. . .  
  
Chapter 5: Tell Me Why  
  
Craig sat Angela in front of "The Lizzie McGuire Movie," her absolute favorite, and took Manny into his room. She sat in his office chair taking in every detail of his room. She began to realize the similarities between JT and him, such as bands, clothes, and decorating. He laid on his bed after throwing a few clothes on the ground.  
  
"Manny," he started, but seemed unable to find the right words. "Manny, I'm leaving."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "What? To where?"  
  
"Syracuse," he answered lamely. What was he doing? The whole purpose was so he wouldn't have to deal with Manny and Ashley anymore. And he promised he wouldn't tell either of them, to avoid reactions like this. "I need to get out of Degrassi. I'm notorious here. I fucked up," he said through a forced smile. She saw the tears come to his eyes, but he blinked them away. "I need to go be with my uncle. He needs me right now. There are a few guys down there I know, and I'm going to go play guitar with their band for a little while. I can't make things right here. So, I'll just, I'll start over new." She stood up and paced. "I'll understand if you hate me..."  
  
"It's not that. It's just..." she held her stomach.  
  
"Manny?" he asked. "Are you..."  
  
"I was," she said uncomfortably. "I was pregnant." She sat down again. "I found out in early June. The only person who knew, who knows now, is JT."  
  
"Manny," he said unbelievingly, and then with an accusing tone, "what did you do?"  
  
"I...I got rid of it," she stated.  
  
"Manny, you didn't, you couldn't!" he cried.  
  
"I could," she said, huddling against the chair now.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"I told JT, I had no one else to turn to. His parents went out of town for a few days, I told my parents I was staying at Paige's. JT took his parents car and drove me to New York, where I had it. We came back the next day, and no one knew. Well, Paige knew I was spending a weekend with JT in New York, but she just thought..." Manny started to cry. "She just thought we were 'having fun.'"  
  
"Why didn't you come to me first, Manny? We created the most beautiful thing two people can creat, and you destroyed it!" The tears finally started out of Craig's eyes, too. "We would've figured out something. Even adoption. But, Manny, I can't believe you. I can't believe how incredibly selfish you are."  
  
"Craig, I couldn't tell you!"  
  
"Why couldn't you?" he said, staring her straight in the eyes.  
  
"You don't understand..." she trailed off. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I just, I saw you in the halls, and I felt, I felt I couldn't move on without you knowing. We made a mistake, but then I made a huge mistake."  
  
"You shouldn't have told me. I just... God, Manny. I can't believe you."  
  
"JT told me not to."  
  
"JT! So your new little boyfriend told you it would be best to ruin a child that we made? AND YOU LISTENED?"  
  
"He wasn't my boyfriend then," she said. Craig was speechless, so Manny felt she should continue, at least to make conversation. "He was with me after the operation. I was going through an emotional rollar coaster, going off on him almost everyday. But he was there for me. And I just fell in love with someone that compassionate."  
  
Craig wanted to hurl. "That's sweet," he said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither felt the strong urge to speak, and neither had no clue what to say.  
  
The phone interrupted their thoughts. Craig clicked it on. "Is this Craig Manning?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yea," he answered.  
  
"Mr. Manning, do you know a Jimmy Brooks and a Marco Del Rossi?"  
  
"Yes," he said again.  
  
"They were in an accident with a Gavin Mason. Mr. Mason isn't injured, but both Mr. Brooks and Mr. Del Rossi were."  
  
"Oh my God," Craig said. "Where are they?"  
  
"They are being held in the emergency room at Degrassi Medical Center."  
  
"Thank you," he said and clicked the phone off. He looked at Manny. There was no way he was leaving Angela with that baby killer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Manny asked.  
  
He ignored her and dialed the first number he could think of. "Ellie?" he asked.  
  
"Speaking," she answered.  
  
"Did you hear about Jimmy and Marco?" he asked.  
  
"Um, no," she answered, dragging out the no.  
  
"Listen, they were in an accident, and it might be serious. I have to go down there right now. Is there any way I can leave Ang with you?" Manny's eyes widened and she came and sat next to him. He moved off the bed.  
  
"Sure Craig. Anything," Ellie answered.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be over in 5 minutes." He put the phone back on his dresser and walked out of his room.  
  
"Craig, wait," Manny said as Craig ran down the steps. "What is it Manny?" he asked, putting on shoes and scribbling a note to Joey.  
  
"Can I come with you?" she asked.  
  
"No. You've spent enough time in the hospital this year," he retorted.  
  
"Then can you at least take me home?"  
  
"You live too far out of my way."  
  
"Then to JT's? He just lives down the street." She was almost crying at this point.  
  
He sighed, but didn't answer. "Ang, would you like to stay with Ellie for a few minutes?" Craig asked.  
  
"Ellie!" she exclaimed. "Yay!"  
  
"We have to leave right now," he said, talking to Ang and looking at Manny.  
  
The three got into the car, Manny sobbing silently. He stopped in front of JT's. "Get out of my car," he said, loud enough for only her to hear. She ran up JT's driveway as Craig drove away. By this time, she was all out crying.  
  
JT answered the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Jimmy and Marco were in an accident," she said, holding on to JT.  
  
"Oh my God," he said, holding her. "It's alright. Shh." He took her inside.  
  
Craig jumped out as he parked in front of Ellie's. He grabbed Angie and ran up the steps to her porch. Ellie opened the door before Craig knocked. "Hey," she said, almost in a whisper. "Ash is here. Listen, she's pretty ticked at you about you leaving the Dot with Manny, but she wants to go with you. Is that cool?"  
  
He sighed. Manny ruined everything. "Yea," he said. Angie ran inside the house, passing Ashley who walked out. "Hey," Craig said to her.  
  
"Hey," she said. They walked to his car, and got in.  
  
"Ashley, that Manny thing, that wasn't..." he started.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I'm cool with you and Manny. We're broken up, remember?" she said.  
  
"No, Ash, it's not like that."  
  
"Craig, don't explain."  
  
"Ashley, just listen to me. She ran up to me, saying there was this huge thing she had to tell me, and she wouldn't tell me in front of other people, so she came with me to pick up Ang. That's it. I dropped her off hours ago." Lying to Ash again, he thought. Some things never change.  
  
She knew his story wasn't totally accurate, since he seemed more than willing to take Manny outside, but they weren't dating, and Ashley really had no reason to be upset, so she dropped it. "That's fine, Craig," she said.  
  
"I really am sorry," he said, turning his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. "I loved you, but, God, I made such a huge mistake that I will never forgive myself for it."  
  
"Craig," she said patting his knee. "We have more important things to think about right now." He pulled into a parking space. Ashley and him ran into the E.R. Spinner was pacing like a lunatic, and Marco's parents sat worried on a few chairs on the other side of the room.  
  
"Thank God you're here, guys," Spinner started. "Something bad happened." 


	6. Do You Realize?

Somewhere Out There  
  
A/N: Everyone is so down on Katie and/or Ash's feelings about Katie. I think of it as like, if Ashley and Liberty were in the same year, there would be some definite tensions about who gets the better grades. Take a look around your school sometime, the leaders are definately cut throat, and I bet a lot of your valedictorians have made tons of sacrifices to be that. And Katie is 150% based on Katie Holmes' character in Teaching Mrs Tingle. The appearance, the grades, etc.  
  
Chapter 6: Do You Realize?  
  
"Spin, what's going on?" Craig asked.  
  
"Jimmy's gonna be OK, they said he just broke his arm, which sucks, but Marco..." Spinner started.  
  
"He's in surgery," Marco's mother said coming up behind Craig and Ashley. "There was a lot of internal bleeding and organ damage."  
  
Craig's hand went involuntarily to his head. Ashley looked at him, longingly wanting to hold him, to comfort him in any way, but knowing that wasn't possible. So she looked behind her and saw Paige running in gripping Dylan's hand. "Spin!" Paige cried as she grabbed Spinner and held on to him for dear life.  
  
"Are you OK?" Spinner asked her.  
  
"I thought, I didn't know, I thought you were hurt, I thought you got hurt," she said over and over.   
  
"I'm fine, shh, calm down," he said trying to comfort her. He was embarrassed she could be so happy when Marco's parents were right there, with little reason for a smile to be on their faces.  
  
Dylan got informed by Vanessa Del Rossi, Marco's mother, of the entire accident and Marco's current condition. "Jimmy was driving too fast, too fast. He missed a stop sign and the other car hit Jimmy's car, hitting Jimmy and Marco, but not Gavin who was on the other side. Marco wasn't wearing his seat belt..." she was interrupted by a doctor, followed closely by Jimmy.  
  
The doctor talked to Marco's parents away from the rest of the kids. "He made it out of surgery, but he needs at least a week to recover. We're expecting full recovery, but it will take a while and support from the family and his friends."  
  
Vanessa broke down in joyous sobs on her husband's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Thank God," she kept saying. "Praise God."  
  
Everyone else crowded around Jimmy, asking him about his arm and what happened. Craig, hearing enough and wanting to take a break, sat in the hospital chairs previously occupied by Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi. He noticed Jimmy's parents weren't there, and wondered how demented they must be to not come for Jimmy after he was in a life-threatening accident.  
  
Just as he thought this, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks entered the waiting room. "Jimmy!" A wave of guilt flooded over Craig for a second, but then he pushed all the feelings away. Feeling is what gets him in the most trouble. If he could just stop feeling anything altogether, everything would work out.  
  
But he looked at Ashley, and feelings overcame him. He had been so in love with her, but that feeling was quite new to him and he did, he admitted, get it confused with other feelings. The truth is, he didn't know how to act around her. She was so high above him. And he was sure one day she would wake up and realize this, and leave him. So, yes, he was scared, and Manny, he thought she understood. She pretended like she did. But, no, she wanted to trick him into breaking up with Ashley. If only Manny realized how much she had him screwed up, maybe she would apologize. Or at least stop caring so much. Instead, she killed their child. He couldn't even think about that.  
  
At a time when Marco, Jimmy, or even Spinner, could have easily been killed by recklessness, Craig felt an even bigger part of himself die. A part that he didn't even know about. He looked at Ashley, trying her hardest not to cry, as she held on to Jimmy, almost for dear life. "Ashley should be with Jimmy," Craig thought. "He would take good care of her." But even as the thought it, jealousy surged through his veins. He knew he would have to give her up eventually, soon actually, but why couldn't things just work out for once?  
  
Craig had been staring off into space, but in Ashley's general direction, so she came over to him. "How are you?" she asked.  
  
He wanted to tell her everything as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to admit to leaving, to being so guilty he could break, to wanting to mourn the death of his unborn child, everything. But he couldn't. He put his arm around her, and looked down at her. She tensed up at first, but then put her head on his shoulder and it all seemed right. There was some unspoken agreement between them that through tragedy and heartbreak, they still had each other. As strained and awkward as it might seem to anyone else, it worked for them. "Ashley," he whispered after a few moments of just drinking each other's presence in. It still felt so right. This moment, he wanted to stay in Degrassi forever to live this moment one more time.  
  
"Hmm?" she said, not moving her head.  
  
"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve another chance. The only thing I really do deserve is a good beating. But, do you think, maybe, we could hang out this weekend? I just, I want to be able to do that. You know, hang out and talk. I... do you think we could?"  
  
She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. "Sure," she muttered. It all fit into the moment. At any other time during the past few months, Craig would have known his place and not even thought about bringing it up. And at any other time, Ashley would have slapped him for even suggesting it. But the accident put things in perspective: they could lose each other at any time. Why wait a sufficient amount of time for things to be settled or for him to learn his lesson? All that was guaranteed was this moment, with this person. And as they lost themselves in each other, they knew that no one else would ever make them feel this way again.  
  
Craig wasn't sure how to break this to Joey, and then eventually, Nick. He hadn't planned on all of this happening. He wasn't ready to leave this life he had called home, and he never wanted to leave Ash again.   
  
Marco had taken a turn for the worse in the middle of the night, and Dylan was a permanant fixture in his room now. Marco's parents, always suspicious but never with any proof, finally dealt with the reality that their son was gay and in love, with a boy. The next couple of days were the hardest, although by the end of the week, Marco was Marco again. He finally regained consiousness and was able to talk and even started walking again.  
  
It had been the scare of a lifetime for Jimmy, and everyone could see a drastic change in his personality. No longer was he as happy or courageous, but he seemed to become reclusive. The Katie and Jimmy relationship that the whole school was betting on seemed to fade away. He was at Marco's bedside almost as much as Dylan, feeling tremendous guilt and not knowing what to do. Marco was fine with it, he knew it was a mistake anyone could've made, but Jimmy blamed himself.  
  
Craig finally set his date with Ashley on Saturday, the day he would have been moving. He finally broke the news to Joey, who just gave him a pat on the back and told him that it was the life of Craig Manning, and no one was going to tell him how to live it, exactly. Craig was thankful for the compassion of Joey, but he still wasn't sure how to tell Nick. So, he put it off.  
  
It was Friday afternoon and Ashley sat down in the front of her after lunch English class. English had always been her favorite subject, she felt like she could express herself in ways she had never thought about before. However, it seemed Katie Watson felt the same way. They were currently both maintaining 100's, but Ashley never felt totally safe with Katie competing for the top, also.  
  
"Alright students, I know it's short notice, but that's the whole point of this next project. This will be counted for 1/4 of your semester grade, so I suggest that no one take it lightly. I am asking each of you to choose a favorite short story or short play you've read, and I'm hoping this is one you've already read and has stuck out in your mind, not one you pick Sunday night and pass off as a favorite, and to do a mini project on it. You can do whatever you want including jeopardy to get other students involved, or any other sorts of games, or you could act it out even. But remember, this is a one person project, and it's due Monday. You can take the rest of class to think about it, and I'll be up here for anyone to ask questions about. You may also go to the library, if you're so inclined. Have fun!" Ms. Kawn sat down at her desk and the whole class sat stunned. A project due in 3 days? That would count for 25% of their grade? Was she serious?  
  
"Ms. Kwan?" Ashley asked.  
  
"What is it, Ashley?" Ms. Kawn answered.  
  
"Could you maybe write your own short story, almost rewriting one that you've read before? Or, write a short story based on a poem you've read?"  
  
Ms. Kwan seemed to think about it. "I think that would be a wonderful idea for you, Ashley."  
  
Craig sat down next to Ashley. "Let's go to the library," he offered. She agreed, but only because she really needed to reread the Stephen Crane poem she loved so dearly.  
  
She sat at a computer and started researching as soon as she sat down. He sat next to her, just staring at her. "Craig, stop it," she said.  
  
He smiled. "I just love that I can do this without looking like a stalker."  
  
"Maybe you should start to work on your's," she insisted.  
  
"I can't. You're too much of a distraction."  
  
"Craig. I need to work." Her tone sounded harsher than she intended, but Craig just smiled and started to work aimlessly on his own report.  
  
After a few minutes, Katie had found her way to the library and sat down next to Craig. Ashley watched Katie out of the corner of her eye as she worked ferociously on a story revolving around the poem "A Man Said to the Universe." She began to stress herself out, realizing that if she didn't do perfect on this presentation that Katie might be able to edge her way into top of the class, and eventually, Ashley would have to deal with mediocrity from herself. This made her type faster and ignore Craig altogether. Finally, the bell rang, and the three students stood up. "So, tomorrow?" Craig asked.  
  
Ashley stared at the printed pages in her hand. She had barely scratched the surface. She wouldn't have time for Craig, not this weekend. But maybe it was for the best, things were going too fast anyway. "I'm sorry Craig," she said, walking past him. "I have to work on this all weekend. Next weekend, though?"  
  
Craig stared at her retreating figure. How could she do that to him, and with such a lame excuse? This project would take him a half hour, hour tops, and he knew Ashley wasn't the type to stay home on a Saturday night to work on school work. He couldn't believe she didn't want to be with him.  
  
As he sulked down the hallway, Manny ran up to him. "Craig, what the hell is your problem? How could you just, be so mean to me after I opened my heart up to you?" she cried. He ignored her completely, even giving her a slight push to the side. Well, it's a good thing he hadn't called Nick yet. He was leaving, for good this time. 


	7. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Somewhere Out There  
  
Chapter 7: Leaving on a Jet Plane  
  
Craig didn't feel the need to re-tell anyone of his leaving. His suitcases by the door did all the talking. He managed a ride with Paige, the only one of his friends still driving after the accident. Well, friends was stretching it. Acquaintances, maybe, but it was purely based on each's relationship to Spinner. She pulled in front of his house, Saturday morning. She removed her sunglasses and walked the short journey from her car to his front door and knocked. He opened the door, still slightly yelling his goodbyes to Joey. He grabbed Ang and swung her around, tearing up, but leaving the house before she could see. Paige put her arm on his shoulder to comfort him. "You don't have to go, you know. We all need you," she said.  
  
"Ashley doesn't need me," the words came out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about them.  
  
"Ashley's going through a mondo-stressful time right now, hun," she said, opening the door to her mini-van.  
  
"Can't I tell?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Have you seeeen Jimmy lately? He's not even glancing at that Katie chick. He won't even talk to us about her, because she really started to dig him and he was like 'nooo she doesn't, I don't even wanna talk about her' to me." Paige glanced over and realized she had been babbling. "My point is, Jimmy could really use a friend right now. He has us, but it's gonna be that much worse if you leave."  
  
Paige Michalchuk giving him a last ditch speech to stay in Degrassi. It was rather funny actually, in that ironic sort of way. She wouldn't speak two words to him any normal day. Maybe that's what the Ashley thing was, too. Although he never told her, she might have found out about his leaving from someone else. Everyone at Degrassi was on their last nerve lately, and he figured it was just a full moon or something making everyone act crazy. Making him actually think he had another chance with Ashley Kerwin.  
  
"I know you mean well, Paige," Craig started, but he didn't really know what to say. 'But my ex-girlfriend aborted my baby'? 'But everyone I love is dying or getting hurt because of my bad karma'? He wasn't sure what would satisfy her.  
  
"But...?" Paige said, eyeing him curiously.  
  
"But I just need some time away from the madness of Degrassi right now." Good answer Craig, he aplauded himself.  
  
"Understandable. But don't leave just because of that little slut, Manny."  
  
"WHAT?" he cried.  
  
"You heard me. I never really liked her. I mean, sure she was in the Spirit Squad, but what does that count for, in the end, if you're a horrible person? Between her and JT, you know one of them was going to talk. And actually, it was her, if you can believe it. She's really got a tight leash on JT. But, anyways, she came back, kept missing practices, I'd always hear her throwing up in school, it was awful. And then she leaves with JT for a 'weekend of fun,' her words. I knew JT couldn't have that kind of fun if he found a pre-paid hooker naked in his bed. So, being subtle and casual like Paige Michalchuk always is, I finally got her to confess. Anyways, what she did was below slime, and I did stop talking to JT because of it, but it's no reason to run away."  
  
"It's not the only thing. She didn't even tell me until after I made my decision."  
  
"What?" Paige asked, stunned. "She didn't tell you before she did it?"  
  
"Paige! If I had known, I would have down everything in my power, including strapping the girl to a bed and inducing labor to keep her from doing, you know, what she did."  
  
"Oh," she said, feeling guilty, he could tell. Of course he, Craig Manning, the known womanizer and all around indecent human being, would be the first to make her get an abortion and not think anything of it. He cringed. Why did everyone at Degrassi think that one mistake made him an immoral person with no sense of value?  
  
The rest of the ride was deadly silent. Neither wanted to talk, afraid the other would incite an argument. Paige pulled into an empty spot and stopped the car. She wasn't sure whether she should go with him to the gate, or what? "Thanks for driving me. Tell Spin and Jimmy and them that I'll call them, eventually. And, you know, I kind of don't know who I want to tell Ashley. I would guess Jimmy, but that would throw my envy into overdrive, and I can't have that, not right now. I mean, I could also say Ellie, but she doesn't know either, and that would be odd calling her just for her to tell Ashley. So, you're her friend, you know? Could you maybe drop by and tell her? And tell her I wish we could've worked it out this time. And that I'm sorry." Then, he did something that even Paige Michalchuk was shocked by. He leaned over and hugged her. It was one of those long, 'I won't see you for a long time, but I still want you to be my friend' hugs. He dropped his arms to his side, grabbed a suitcase in one hand and a folded up magazing under the other arm, and went off to his destiny.  
  
As his plane flew over his homeland, his Canada, he realized that he really wasn't going back. It wasn't a ploy to get anyone back now. This was his life, whether he was ready for it or not. And the truth was, he wasn't.  
  
The plane ride to his new Syracuse home was short, but long enough for him to have one vivid and very nostalgic dream. He was awakened by Ashley at home in his bed. She was singing softly under her breath, but he was too tired to make out the words. "Ash," he whispered. "Ash, your voice is so pretty, what're you singing?" She looked at him and smiled, but didn't answer him. This made him mad, but only for a second, and she kept singing. He wanted so badly to hear her song.  
  
The figure on his bed suddenly turned into Manny. He reached out to her, afraid of why Ashley left, and needing comfort. She laid with him, and he stroked her long hair. The music in his room suddenly turned on, and the Cure started playing softly, but loud enough for Craig to hear.  
  
"Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick, the one that makes me scream, she said. The one that makes me laugh, she said, and threw her arms around my neck. Show me how you do it and i promise you, i promise that I'll run away with you..."  
  
He smiled and melted into her, the way he had always dreamed of with Ashley. He pictured her being Ashley. This girl he had always wanted to share love with; he had no way to express it, so he made love to her, only it wasn't her.  
  
"You, soft and only, you, lost and lonely..."  
  
His whole body seemed to transform into this thing he could not control, that was being controlled by another force, one that was named Manny. But he didn't think of that, he thought of Ashley, he had his dreams of Ashley, and slowly, his dream self pulled himself out of Manny and awoke, to find neither girl with him.  
  
"I opened my eyes, I found myself alone, alone..."  
  
The girl who came back was the one he didn't want to see, Manny. She seemed to sense this, and it only angered her. She climbed on top of him and began tearing at him. She grabbed his flesh and dug her fingers in, making him bleed and cry out to her to stop.   
  
He rolled over to get away from her, and suddenly he was standing, on the streets of Syracuse this time. He started walking, looking for Ashley, hiding from Manny; he looked for anyone he knew, but he didn't see a soul. This made him run, because the streets of his new hometown were deserted, and this scared him. He kept running and running until finally...  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent into Syracuse. It is currently 80° and sunny. Thank you for flying with us today, and enjoy your stay," the stewardess said overhead, making him jump a little and remember where he was. 


	8. The Runaway

Somewhere Out There  
  
A/N: Um, dunno exactly what part of Canada Degrassi's in, so I guessed it's general location to Syracuse. If anyone does know, leave it in a review so I can fix this.  
  
Chapter 8: The Runaway  
  
After a couple of minutes, Craig found his way to baggage claim. He almost immediately spotted Nick through the crowd, and after a couple of minutes, Nick saw him, too. "Have a good flight?" Nick asked.  
  
"Um, it was pretty good, I was asleep through most of it," Craig answered, straining to find his duffel mixed in with everyone else's luggage. After a decently short wait, Craig saw it coming near him, so he grabbed it and they made their way out of the airport. Nick was making light chit chat about Craig's new school and how he would be taking him out tonight to get some new clothes. They threw Craig's bag into the back of Nick's Lexus and made their way home.  
  
Nick was always very modest, saying he and Maggie were "comfortable" when talking financial, but no one was fooled. He had enough money to live pretty extravagantly for the rest of his life.   
  
Craig smiled at this thought. He had never really worried about money, but he never got anything too fancy or too pricy, and now almost anything he wanted could be his. He didn't know what to ask for, he already had the guitar. In fact, it would be waiting for him in his new room. Maybe a car? Not right now. Later, maybe. If he did, indeed, stay.  
  
They pulled into the house, and Craig went inside without really looking around, all pumped to start playing his guitar and call up Lav to get together. Maybe even this weekend. Nick grabbed a small box off the front table and followed Craig, who had barely noticed his uncle. "Craig," he said, coming into his room.  
  
"Hmm?" Craig said, turning around. "Isn't my guitar wonderful?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, it is. Hey, I have something I want to give you." Craig's interest peaked, and he put the guitar down and came over. Nick handed him the box. "I'm hoping you like it." Craig was really confused, but he opened the box.  
  
He pulled out a set of keys. "What in the..." Craig started, but wasn't able to form any more words. "Are these..."  
  
"Car keys? Yes, they're car keys."  
  
Craig almost fainted. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"It was no problem. I had to trade Maggie's in, and the guy gave me a good deal. Go check it out." Craig jumped up and ran downstairs and flew out the door. He hadn't even realized the car, which Nick had parked right next to.  
  
"You're kidding me," was all Craig could manage at he stared at his car. He slowly walked over to it, stroking it, not sure if it would vanish or not. It was a metallic silver Mazda MX-5, probably brand new although he wouldn't be able to tell until he got inside. He wanted to cry. He wanted to jump up and down. So he settled for hugging his uncle and taking him for a ride. As he had suspected, the car was brand new, and he felt on top of everything when he drove it. He didn't need a girlfriend. This was love, right here, driving with the top down and blasting some good music, maybe on his way to band practice or something. He felt almost guilty having these feelings, probably the same feelings Jimmy had before the accident. But then he stopped thinking altogether, just enjoyed the ride.  
  
Ashley sat dumbfounded, not sure if she wanted to hit Paige, or find Craig and hit him, or just ignore the whole mess. How could he leave? Paige was trying her hardest to explain that Craig felt unwanted. No, Ashley just felt like Craig wasn't deserving to have everything forgiven and forgotten so easily. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She told Paige she was fine, and that she just needed time to think, and would Paige call her later to make sure she was O.K.? She decided a minute after saying this that she wouldn't answer.  
  
She immediately picked up the phone and dialed Ellie and started screaming. Toby popped his head in to see if everything was O.K., but she kicked him out. "I'm going down there," Ashley decided out loud.  
  
"Where? Syracuse?" Ellie asked. "That's absurd. You can't spend that much money on a plane ticket just to tell him you hate him and that you're glad he's gone." What happened to the Ellie that was so supportive of her new found friendship and maybe more with Craig?  
  
"No, El," Ashley tried explaining, "I want him to come home. I want to be with him. I've always wanted to be with him." She stopped her little rant. "He's hurt me, but, you know, he apologized. I forgave him. I didn't forget, I'll never forget."  
  
Ellie just wanted to save her friend from pain. She saw how Ashley had gotten almost suicidal after Craig cheated on her with Manny. What would happen if he hurt her again? She pushed the bad thoughts away, for Ashley's sake. She would never really be over Craig, even if he was miles away. "Go get him," was all she said. Ashley smiled. She was going to get him.  
  
Ashley grabbed the keys to her car, the one she had had for about two months, and after a brief explanation that she had to finish her report, her incredibly long report, at Ellie's and would probably stay there the next night and go to school with Ellie, she left. Kate had been more lenient lately, not really caring what Ashley did or who she did it with. She was a stable kid in school, and her heartbreak had sent her into deep depression.  
  
Ashley couldn't believe she was doing this. It would take her almost 8 hours to get there. And what if Craig didn't want to see her? Would she have to sleep in her car? Oh well, drastic measures were needed. She made sure she had her basic driving CDs: Something Corporate, The Ramones, the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, and her ultimate driving mix. She stocked up on water and about five cans of Pringles before setting off for Syracuse, New York, to rescue her prince. Well, that was corny enough. This would be the ultimate gesture for her to let him know that the past was the past and that they would make it into the future.  
  
Her entire trip took about seven hours, start to finish. She found the home of Nick Carpenter around 10:00 P.M. She got out of her car and made her way up the driveway, not failing to notice the brand new sports car she was walking by. She bravely knocked on the door and waited until she heard footsteps. The door opened, and a man she was pretty sure was Craig's uncle stood in the doorway. "Hi," he said pushing the door open so she could come in. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ashley. A friend of Craig's from Degrassi." His face contorted a bit. "He, um, doesn't know I'm coming."  
  
His facial expression lightened. "He's in his room right now. It's the first door on your right." Ashley thanked him and slowly walked the stairs.  
  
She could hear the unmistakable sound of Craig's guitar playing before she even hit the top of the steps. She thought about knocking but changed her mind and just pushed the door open. He didn't notice her come in, and she thought him sitting there, playing like that, was the most beautiful she had ever seen him. She took a seat on the floor, out of his line of vision even if he did look up. Ten minutes later, after he had decided for and against many chords, he noticed his door was open and looked down at her. His eyes widened, and he slowly put the guitar down and fell onto the floor, so he was at her level, and crawled over to her. He put his hand out and felt her hair. "Don't say anything," she warned, pressing her finger against his lips. He nodded. "God this is so embarassing." She began to hum softly, and he leaned closer, enticed by her song.  
  
"If I woke up alone, I won't stop 'til I find you and you are with me/Cause by now I know you better than you know yourself and I know what you really need/What you need, or I need/But either way this is where you should be/here with me..." she stopped and looked up at him. His eyes pleaded with her to continue. "You better not," she sang more, this time with tears coming out of her eyes, "You better not run." She stopped, the emotion too heavy for either of them to even breathe. He leaned over and kissed her, stopping the words from coming out.  
  
When Nick entered five minutes later, he was quite dumbfounded. This being his first time having a teenager, he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. "Ashley, do you need a place to stay?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, please," she said looking up.  
  
"Alright, this, unfortunitely, is the guest room, so I'm afraid all I have to offer is a couch."  
  
"A couch would be perfect," Ashley said.  
  
"I'll just grab a few blankets, then," he said, leaving them alone.  
  
"Thank you for coming," was all he could manage. He looked up, seeing Nick in the doorway again. "Good night." He kissed her one last time, and she made her way downstairs, following Nick. 


	9. Come Away With Me

Somewhere Out There  
  
A/N: Yes, I love This Brilliant Dance a ton, too, and to the followers of that who followed me here, I'm going to be totally honest: this is A LOT easier to write. But, no worries, there will be a chapter 2 of This Brilliant Dance. Give it time. ;o)  
  
Chapter 9: Come Away With Me  
  
Ashley found herself fighting sleep. Nick seemed pretty cool, she was sure, but what would happen if he found her with Craig in bed? Not good, she decided. She would wait a few more minutes until she went upstairs. With Craig, she found herself not acting very Ashley-like. Making the first move was suddenly her deal. She had tried this once before, many moons ago, but he screwed it up. She wouldn't give him the chance this time. She had picked up one other thing for her trip here: condoms.  
  
When she got them, it was in case he was really against the idea of coming home, and it would take that kind of convincing. Now, she knew she was ready, and she wanted it to be tonight, here, with him. She slowly and quietly made her way up the stairs. At the landing, she went on her stomach and crawled into his room. She made sure to close the door behind her. She crawled up into the spacious bed, laying next to Craig. She made mental notes of exactly how he looked when he slept, hoping she might be able to save this image of him forever.  
  
In a dream or a perfect fantasy, she would awake him with a kiss. But Craig wasn't a light sleeper, and opened his eyes as she stared at him. "Hey baby," he whispered and gathered her in his arms. He seemed to be falling asleep again. She had to admit, that's what the old Ashley would've wanted, to sleep with Craig but not make love to him. But, this Ashley was different. She spent some hard earned money on those condoms, and if not now, then when?  
  
"Craig, I..." she started. "I'm ready."  
  
"For what," he said groggily. She pulled her hands out of her pockets. She lined her hand up with his under the sheets and passed the little plastic wrapper to him. He brought it up to his face, squinted at it, widened his eyes, and then put his hand back under the sheet. "Ash, are you sure?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled. "Craig Manning, I didn't come all this way to sing you a song."  
  
Scene: Back in good ole Degrassi  
  
Craig walked into Degrassi High School a completely different man. Yes, a man. Although the whole subject of his virginity had been dealt with with Manny months before, this time, he felt as though he was truly changed. He was in love and on top of the world.  
  
It was a hard thing to do, leaving Nick. But, Nick admitted later, love always comes first. And he wasn't sure how exactly to deal with a teenager. He thought it would be the same kind of relationship he had with Craig before, giving him things and making him happy, but never knowing how to punish him or help him cope with the kind of tremendous loss Craig has dealt with. Joey admitted later that he knew the whole idea of Craig staying with Nick wouldn't last, couldn't last, because he had felt the pain of losing a spouse, also, and it's not the time to bring a new person into your life to play such a huge role.  
  
Craig wrapped his arm around Ashley and made his way down the hall, slapping Jimmy's hand. "What was that about?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead. "We're all just moving on," was all Craig said.   
  
It was true, though. Marco had recovered amazingly well. He was supposed to be back in Degrassi in two weeks. After countless hours of talks, Jimmy began to stop blaming himself for the wreck. "It could've happened to anyone," he explained. "I'm not going to say it didn't affect me; it did. I've never paid so much attention to the rules of the road as I do now. But, everytime I come to the intersection, I don't have the constant fear that I'm going to be hit."  
  
Jimmy and Katie did finally admit to each other their feelings. Katie became fast friends with everyone after that, including Ashley, who admitted that a little competition wouldn't kill her. Although after her little stunt, Ashley did get a "C" on the project.  
  
Manny, with the help of a good friend, was able to change herself. She wasn't happy acting how she was, and the abortion had really set something off in her. Craig still hasn't forgiven her, and probably never will. She grew to accept this and move on from him.  
  
A/N: So, that was the end. I couldn't drag it out to 10, sorry. Anyways, I hope the ending wasn't too Disney-ish for you. Check out This Brilliant Dance, and I'll update there later. Hope it was a fun ride for you. :o) 


End file.
